Le dixieme essai
by Yohko the demo
Summary: OroJira. Quand Jiraya décide d'appliquer sa technique de drague sur Orochimaru... Se passe durant l'apprentissage des Trois Ninjas de Légende.


Le dixième essai

Auteur : Yohko the demo

Fandom : Naruto my friends

Avertissements : humour, fluff, romance, un chouia de violence à la fin, humour, humour. Ah vi YAOI aussi (failli oublier)

Disclaimer : Oro Jira pas na mouah. Sigh. Tout à ô grand maître vénéré Kishimoto. Pas juste.

Note : fic écrite pour la communauté LJ 30baisers (même si je suis pas encore inscrite, ça va venir XD)

Note bis : non non je n'oublie pas SAV promis, je sais que je suis longue mais j'ai un peu de mal, ça va venir

* * *

J'ai toujours pensé que la meilleure façon de sortir avec quelqu'un, c'est de l'embrasser.

Je ne sais pas si c'est le raisonnement ou les personnes concernées qui sont en cause, mais toujours est-il que cette idée m'a valu pas mal de gifles.

Mais bon, la meilleure chose à faire quand tout le monde s'oppose à vous, c'est de persister, non ?

Aussi l'idée de changer de technique ne m'est-elle jamais venue à l'esprit.

Et c'est pas un Orochimaru qui va changer ça.

La première fois, c'était ce matin. Je lui ai très gentiment demandé son accord.

Il m'a regardé, a vaguement haussé un sourcil et s'est replongé dans sa lecture.

Je suis entêté, suicidaire et grande gueule, mais même moi je sais être raisonnable face à Orochimaru. Donc j'ai attendu un peu que les choses se tassent.

Environ cinq minutes.

La deuxième fois (cinq minutes après la première, donc), j'ai essayé de l'hypnotiser avec un tout nouveau jutsu que Sarutobi-le-pervers nous a appris hier.

Comme j'aurais du m'y attendre, il connaissait déjà la parade et n'a pas levé le nez de son bouquin une seule fois.

Agaçant, mais pas décourageant pour quelqu'un d'aussi entê-PERSEVERANT que moi.

Je suis donc resté assis tranquillement à côté de lui, sans déranger sa lecture.

Et ça fait bien trois heures que je ne l'ai pas dérangé. J'espère qu'il se rend compte de tous les efforts qu'il me fait faire.

Je suis même allé lui chercher à manger. J'ai à peine entendu le merci, mais bon, il l'a dit c'est l'essentiel.

Et maintenant le soir va pas tarder à tomber, oui il est tôt mais en octobre… Enfin au moins c'est calme.

Normal, personne ou presque n'est assez fou/ne connaît assez Orochimaru pour se permettre de le déranger dans sa lecture. Rayer la mention inutile.

A part moi, bien sûr. Et Tsunade. Et quelques ninjas haut gradés, et Sarutobi-le-pervers.

Mais je sais toujours pas de quelle catégorie on fait partie… Les tarés ou les connaisseurs ?

Tiens, il fait sombre. Orochimaru ne semble toujours pas décidé à lâcher ce bouquin, note à moi-même : penser à y jeter un coup d'œil.

Bon. Il est temps de mettre les bases du troisième essai en place.

« Oro… T'as des yeux de serpent, pas de chat, tu vas être obligé de porter des culs de bouteille si t'essaie de lire dans le noir. »

Bien sûr il ne dit rien, mais il referme le pavé, se lève et commence à prendre tranquillement le chemin du retour.

Moi, je lui emboîte le pas.

« Attends, je te raccompagne ! On ne sait jamais, la nuit, ça peut être dangereux, on sera pas trop de deux si on tombe sur un anbu devenu fou… »

Je sais, je sais. Mais de toute façon là il est en train de se remettre de sa lecture, il a pas encore émergé et ne m'écoute pas, alors…

Nous voilà donc, mon serpentoïde préféré et moi, à marcher tranquillement dans la forêt, puis dans les petites ruelles obscures de Konoha.

Orochimaru n'aime pas la foule, et à cette heure-ci dans les rues principales, ça doit être bondé.

Finalement, l'immense bâtisse morbide, déserte et en ruine à certains endroits qui lui sert de logement nous domine de toute sa grandeur.

Surtout ne pas regarder en haut, les torticolis ça fait MAL.

« Oro ? »

Il ralentit imperceptiblement. Bien, il m'écoute.

« Y a rien à bouffer chez moi et j'ai la flemme d'aller dans un resto, alors si tu pouvais m'héberger ce soir… »

Silence. Peut-être qu'il m'écoutait pas en fait. Ou alors c'est sa nouvelle manière de m'envoyer paître ?

On arrive devant le portail. Un argument tombé du ciel ça serait bien là maintenant tout de suite.

C'est mon anniversaire dans un mois ?

Nan.

Il ouvre la porte qui grince allègrement. Merde.

« Entre. »

… Je sais que décoller ma mâchoire du sol serait beaucoup plus élégant et même pratique, mais là j'ai un tout petit peu de mal.

Finalement, nous nous retrouvons je ne sais comment dans une des immenses salles du rez-de-chaussée.

Inutile de préciser que le bordel ambiant est pire que chez moi, de toute façon j'ai toujours su que ce mec nous cachait quelque chose de NORMAL.

Il pose son livre sur une pile de pleins de choses hétéroclites et sort de la pièce.

La cuisine. Endroit parfait. Mon estomac gueule.

Il commence à s'affairer devant un plan de travail sur lequel je m'appuie et passe dix minutes à lui passer le sel et à m'extasier devant son impassibilité face à mon regard fixe qui fait hurler Tsunade.

Finalement, il me tend bol et baguettes, prend le sien et s'en retourne à la lecture de son fichu bouquin.

Il est temps de passer à l'acte.

Je me rapproche silencieusement, pose mon bol sur une espèce de statue et me plante derrière lui.

« Oui ? »

Hosannah Hallelujah Inch'Allah etcetera etcetera.

Orochimaru a PARLE.

Sans y être forcé.

Allez, le grand jeu du timide.

« Ben… En fait… Euh… Je sais pas trop comment… »

Jiraya qui cherche ses mots, si ça ça l'alerte pas !

… Peine perdue, soit il s'en fout complètement soit je suis vraiment mauvais comédien.

J'aime mon ego et mon ego m'aime, donc on va plutôt dire qu'il me connaît trop bien.

Finalement, je fais le tour et me plante devant son bouquin, au moins je peux voir ça tête de beau gosse en puissance.

Naaaan c'est pas moi qui aie dit ça, c'est ma deuxième personnalité.

« Tu sais que je vais te faire chier jusqu'à ce que je l'ai eu ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Mon bisou. »

Regard désabusé, livre.

Quelle variété d'expression.

Bon, certes. Essai numéro trois brillamment échoué. Pas grave.

Les plans de secours, ça me connaît.

« Je peux dormir ici cette nuit ? J'habite à l'autre bout de la ville et il fait froid et nuit et pas beau et il neige. Regarde y en a jusqu'au toit. »

C'est peut-être un peu exagéré, mais (presque) vrai.

« Je suppose que tu dormiras devant la porte si je te jettes dehors ? »

« Ouais. »

Haha. Je dois pas avoir l'air con avec mon méga sourire qui fait quatre fois le tour de mon crâne.

« Tu sais où sont les futons… »

« Merci Oro ! »

Allez, quatrième essai. Je lui saute au cou… Et me prend la couverture de son bouquin en plein visage. Aïe.

« Arrête un peu et va te chercher un futon. »

Oui maître…

Bon, quatrième essai loupé aussi.

« PAS dans ma chambre. »

« Mais Oro, c'est la seule pièce assez grande… »

Regard dubitatif. Ok, reformulation.

« La seule où ton bordel laisse assez de place. »

« Débrouille-toi, t'y étais bien arrivé non ? »

La sentence est sans appel. Ce mec est CRUEL.

Non, je ne dors pas chez Orochimaru tous les soirs.

Simplement, le jour où Tsunade a démoli mon appartement sous prétexte que j'avais mis des têtards dans son sac, ben il a bien fallu que je dorme quelque part en attendant la fin des travaux, ne ?

Bien sûr j'aurais préféré une maison avec vue sur les bains publics et si possible l'hôtesse qui va avec, mais Sarutobi-le-pervers n'était pas tout à fait d'accord.

Finalement, je trouve de la place (on ne fait pas gaffe à la casse surtout) et me re-pointe à la porte de sa chambre.

« Oro ? »

« Quoi encore ? »

Tiens, c'est marrant ce qu'il devient causant sans bouquin sous la main.

« Bonne nuit ? »

« Mmmh mmmh. »

« Tu sais… »

Je m'avance. Cinquième essai.

« … Quand on dit bonne nuit aux gens, en général, on les embrasse. »

« Jamais entendu parler de ça. Dors. »

Bien, discussion close.

Loupé.

Pas grave ! Enervant, agaçant, CHIANT, mais pas grave.

Quand même, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être rébarbatif quand il s'y met.

Je m'allonge, les draps sous le menton.

Rejette les draps.

Ramène les draps.

Tourne.

Retourne.

Re-retourne.

Grogne.

Soupire.

Me lève pour ouvrir la fenêtre.

Me recouche.

Me relève.

Ca dort la nuit un Oro ?

J'ai une grande envie d'aller vérifier.

Deux secondes sur pause le temps de me rappeler tous les risques de mort lente et douloureuse que j'encours.

Départ.

J'aime vivre dangereusement.

Quand même, y a beaucoup de serpents dans cette baraque. Des statues, des peintures, sur le sol, les murs, le plafond, la vaisselle, les livres, les meubles, les armes, même le peu de bibelots.

En plus on dirait que certains brillent dans le noir.

Cool. Je veux les mêmes.

Je sais, je sais, je pense la même chose chaque fois que je les vois.

Mais j'en ai toujours pas trouvé dans le commerce en tout cas.

Pas de lumière dans la chambre. Porte fermée, mais elle devrait pas être bien dure à ouvrir pour un ninja de mon niveau.

NON je ne suis pas un simple ninja ! Je suis l'un des trois disciples inoubliables de Sarutobi-le-pervers. Nuance.

Comme prévu, la porte s'ouvre sans bruit, hé hé.

Bon. J'entre en terrain miné là.

J'ai une bonne excuse ! J'arrive pas à dormir, il me faut quelque chose pour m'aider !

Voilà, c'est pas ma faute. Na.

Déplacement silencieux, je suis un simple courant d'air, un courant d'air ne fait pas de bruit, un courant d'air ne réveille pas les Orochimaru endormis…

Ho bordel.

Le courant d'air ne savait pas que les Orochimaru endormis étaient si… Si… Sublimes !

Tiens, ça serait pas une mauvaise idée de renouveler l'air dans les poumons.

Allez Jiraya, on se reprend. Pfou.

Mais il est vraiment trop beau pour son bien ! Je le savais que c'est mec était pas humain, mais à ce point…

Et en plus il maîtrise la shojo attitude à la perfection.

Sérieux, il vient d'où au juste le rayon de lune pile poil sur son visage avec les volets fermés ?

Il a mis quelque chose dans la bouffe. Ouais, je vois que ça.

Bon. Minuit.

Je tente le coup de la Belle au Bois Dormant ?

Bien sûr, je risque d'y laisser pas mal de choses précieuses, mais ça vaudrait le coup.

Non ?

Si.

Allez. Sixième essai.

Je me penche doucement, le plus délicatement possible, nos lèvres se rapprochent, putain de tension dans l'assistance, vais-je enfin…

Et là il ouvre les yeux.

WAAAAH !

Un bond de trois mètres et une méchante rencontre avec le plafond plus tard, je me retrouve aplati sur le tapis.

Je me redresse en grognant et pose mon menton sur le lit.

C'est moi il y a une lueur amusée dans son regard ?

Nan, ça doit être moi. Orochimaru le grand ne PEUT PAS avoir une lueur amusée dans le regard. Sinon c'est tout le monde que je connais qui s'écroule.

« Tu dormais pas. »

« Non. »

« Tu dors jamais ? »

« Je suis insomniaque. »

Pov' petit. Ca doit pas être facile toutes les nuits.

« Tu voulais ? »

Bon. Déjà que je nage dans la loose, on va pas en rajouter une couche, il serait capable de me refiler une double dose de somnifère.

« Non, rien, c'est pas grave. Bonne nuit. »

Je sors et ferme la porte. Shit.

Sixième essai foiré.

C'est pas que ça commence à m'impatienter cette histoire là mais presque.

Je me recouche histoire de méditer un peu les diverses approches que je peux encore tenter.

Trou noir.

Quand même, c'est plus simple avec les filles… A part Tsunade, elles sont pas assez puissantes pour me détecter quand j'approche, et puis de fois elles se laissent faire…

Enfin bon, jusqu'à preuve du contraire Orochimaru n'est pas exactement une fille, va falloir faire avec…

Mais à part la force, je vois pas comment faire ! Mes ruses marchent jamais avec lui, c'est pas juste.

Je rumine, je fulmine, mais en attendant je sais toujours pas quoi faire moi.

Renoncer ?

Nan mais ça va pas la tête ? Non mais ho, comment je fais pour renoncer à un dieu vivant moi hein ?

Oups. Surtout répétez ça à personne hein, j'ai une réputation à maintenir moi.

Soudain, une tasse fumante se téléporte dans mon champ de vision.

Huh ?

« Ca va t'aider à dormir. »

Orochimaru se tient juste là, à côté de moi et me tend la tasse.

Pas bienveillant, pas attentionné… Juste neutre.

Mais la volonté de m'aider quand même !

Franchement ça me touche beaucoup, mais c'est un peu… Louche.

Surtout après tout ce que je lui ai fait subir aujourd'hui, même si c'est pour son bien (et le mien).

Je dois vraiment avoir un regard expressif (on oublie l'option « ou une tête d'ahuri »), parce qu'il s'explique.

« On a une mission B demain, vaut mieux pas que tu t'écroules de fatigue. »

Je vois. Pour mon bien peut-être, mais surtout pour le bien de l'équipe.

Minute, et si c'était une basse vengeance déguisée en bonne intention ?

« Alors tu veux me droguer ? »

Il soupire, lève les yeux au ciel, puis pose la tasse par terre avant de se relever.

« Fais comme tu veux. »

Il se casse. _Il se casse. _Nan j'veux pas.

« Hey, attends ! »

Il s'arrête ! C'est décidé, je suis en train de rêver.

Mais rêve ou pas je vais avoir l'air con si je trouve pas quelque chose à dire.

Là, maintenant, tout de suite.

« Et toi, tu dors pas ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis insomniaque. »

« Ah. On pourrait parler un peu alors ? Le temps que je boive ton truc et qu'il fasse effet… »

Mauvais plan ça. Les joutes verbales avec Orochimaru, ça se finit jamais bien (pour moi).

« Si tu veux… »

Là, vous voyez, ça commence. Il appuie bien sur le fait que c'est moi qui aie voulu et pas lui, et donc que je veux rester avec lui. Donc ma couverture de « tu m'énerves » est hors service.

Il revient sur ses pas et s'assoit tranquillement en tailleur contre le mur à côté de moi.

Il est si calme dans ses gestes… Tsunade est toute en nerfs et moi je suis beaucoup trop énergique, je casse tout (NON c'est pas de la maladresse !)

Il me regarde. Tiens, on dirait presque un sourire cette manière dont ses lèvres se relève très légèrement…

Oups. La terre appelle Jiraya, répondez, répondez. Ca fait deux bonnes minutes que tu le dévisages avec la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés et la bave aux lèvres !

Ah non, c'est pas le moment de rougir non plus !

Allez, on se reprend. Inspiration, expiration. Tout va bien.

Trouver quelque chose à dire. Maintenant.

« Alors tu dors jamais ? »

Et voilà, je passe pour un inculte.

« Bien sûr que si. Peu, c'est tout. »

« Mouais. C'est pour ça que t'es si pâle, ou ça c'est naturel ? »

ZE question que j'ai toujours voulu poser. 'Tention mesdames et messieurs, le moment de vérité : Orochimaru vient-il d'une autre planète ?

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours dormi très peu, alors pour savoir si c'est ça ou des gênes héréditaires qui causent mon teint… »

Ca lui arrive de parler comme un ado NORMAL, avec des phrases NORMALES ?

Nan, je crois pas.

« Je vois… Faut dire que vu l'environnement ça doit pas être facile tous les soirs pour dormir… »

Regard interloqué. Je crois qu'il a pas capté.

« Tu vis dans la maison des horreurs ! Sérieux, regarde tes statues, elles brillent dans le noir ! C'est glauque ! »

Nouveau petit sourire en coin, mais on dirait qu'il est un peu triste celui-là…

« Ca ne m'a jamais dérangé. »

Mouais. Question d'habitude, je suppose.

Je m'aventure à boire une gorgée de la mystérieuse boisson censée me faire dormir…

… Et manque m'étouffer sous l'effet de la surprise. En plus c'est bouillant.

« Oro… Ce que tu m'as donné… »

« Oui ? »

« C'est du thé vert ? »

« Mmmh mmh. »

« Tu sais que le thé ça… Ca réveille ? »

« Ah bon ? »

Il a l'air un peu surpris, voire amusé.

« Moi ça m'endort. »

« C'est bien ce que je dis, toi t'es carrément anormal. »

Et encore plus depuis qu'il s'est mis à sourire, au secours les extra-terrestres ont fait un lavage de cerveau à Orochimaru !

Je repose le thé. Décidemment, c'est pas pour moi ce genre de boissons.

« Bon, ben demain va falloir assurer mes arrières parce que c'est pas à ce rythme-là que je vais m'endormir. »

« T'es vraiment un boulet… »

« Oh ça va… T'façon je te parie tout ce que tu veux que c'est moi qui en élimine le plus demain ! »

« C'est ça… »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce qu'à chaque fois que tu dis ça, tu te retrouves KO dès le début du combat. »

Même pas vrai d'abord ! Chuis vexé pour la peine.

Il se relève, prend la tasse.

Non ! Il s'en va ! Mais revient espèce de boulet !

« Qu'est-ce tu fous ? »

« Je vais reposer ça, tu le boiras pas. »

« Attends, je viens avec toi… »

Nan je le lâcherai pas d'une semelle cette nuit.

Oh le con. Il a allumé le plafonnier de la cuisine.

Mes yeeeeuuux…

« Oro, si je deviens aveugle ça seras entièrement de ta faute. »

« Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je me sens coupable. »

Et bah il est vraiment de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Allez. Je tente le septième essai ?

« Tu te fais pardonner ? »

Il hausse un sourcil, pose la tasse qu'il vient de vider dans l'évier puis croise les bras.

« Laisse-moi deviner comment… »

Nan, je souris pas bêtement.

« Chiche. »

Il soupire, lève les yeux au ciel, puis sort de la cuisine.

Oh non, allez Oro ! Sois digne !

« Tu crois que tu vas y arriver comme ça ? »

Bon, ça a le mérite d'être clair.

Septième essai loupé aussi.

« Comment faut que je fasses alors ? »

Allez, l'espoir fait vivre. Il va me le dire.

Il s'assoit. Tiens, on est revenus dans la pièce que me sert de chambre pour la nuit…

Bon, autant m'asseoir aussi je suppose…

Je m'assois (m'affale) sur mon futon en face de lui.

Merde, il est redevenu sérieux.

C'est inquiétant ça. Je trouve.

« Arrête de t'acharner. C'est tout. »

Bien sûr.

« Sinon quoi ? »

« Sinon rien. Jusqu'à ce que ça devienne une gêne. »

J'exploserais bien de rire mais je sais qu'il est très sérieux.

Gulp. Mauvais karma ça.

« J'vois pas en quoi ça pourrait être une gêne… »

« Moi si, c'est l'essentiel. »

« T'es vraiment mesquin. »

Je boude. Pour de bon cette fois.

Mais j'arrive pas à bouder en paix avec son petit regard moqueur.

Bon, si c'est comme ça…

Je me lève et part d'un pas décidé.

Direction l'antre de bouderie suprême, j'ai nommé : les chiottes !

Et je me retrouve dans un placard.

Un doute m'assaille. C'était pourtant là la dernière fois.

« Oro… Les chiottes, elles changent souvent de place chez toi ? »

Et là, tenez-vous bien parce que ce que je vais vous dire risque de vous choquer profondément :

Orochimaru éclate de rire.

Si si.

Et moi j'en tombe par terre.

Aïe. La terre est basse.

Et elle fait mal au cul.

Et l'autre qui se marre comme une baleine. J'y crois pas.

Va falloir que je demande à Sarutobi-le-pervers si des jutsus pour faire rire ça existe, parce que là je vois que ça.

Minute… L'ennemi est peut-être parmi nous alors ?

Ca, c'est inquiétant.

J'attrape un kunaï traînant sur une table, que le bordel d'Orochimaru soit béni, et fait lentement le tour de la pièce.

Oro me regarde, mi-interloqué mi-mort de rire.

J'essaie vainement de reprendre mon souffle. Ne pas penser ne pas penser ne pas penser…

Putain qu'est-ce qu'il est BEAU !

C'est hypnotisant, incroyable.

Soudain, je me rends compte de la proximité.

Je me suis rapproché sans même m'en rendre compte !

Il me regarde, riant encore. Doucement il se calme, sourit.

Oh bordel.

D'un seul coup, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas, qu'il y a un problème.

Je doute.

J'ai l'impression que l'embrasser n'est pas le plus important, qu'il y autre chose, qu'il faut autre chose.

Mais le problème, c'est que je ne vois pas du tout ce que cette chose peut être.

Alors, je m'appuie sur tout ce que j'aie jamais connu pour garder le contrôle, et j'essaie.

Une huitième fois.

C'est plus hésitant cette fois. Je m'approche doucement.

Orochimaru me fixe, il a un air bizarre.

Puis il me repousse et tourne les talons.

Bordel !

Je comprends plus rien à ce qu'il se passe, je suis complètement paumé.

Je perds le contrôle.

Plus qu'une seule certitude : chuis peut-être complètement fou, idiot, peut-être que c'est à cause de la fatigue, du thé ou d'autre chose.

Mais il me faut ce baiser.

Maintenant.

Je ne réfléchis, je ne pense plus, plus qu'une idée en tête, une obsession.

Et cette idée lâche, mauvaise et très très risquée.

Je saisis Orochimaru par l'épaule et le plaque contre le mur, le kunaï sur sa gorge.

Et c'est devant la surprise, puis la fureur dans ses yeux que je me rends soudain compte que je suis allé un peu trop long pour le neuvième essai.

Oh oh.

Et comme c'était à prévoir, je me retrouve projeté à l'autre bout de la piève (et pourtant elle est grande).

Je me relève vaguement, le souffle coupé.

Le kunaï vient se planter dans le mur à moins de deux centimètres de ma tête, suivi de trois autres.

Il en planque encore beaucoup des comme ça ?

Je le regarde.

Oups. Je crois que je l'ai mis en rogne.

Ca va être ma fête…

« T'es pas crédible un instant. »

Puis il se tourne et sort.

Oups.

Je l'ai pas mis en colère à ce point quand même ?

« Euh… Oro ? »

Pas de réponse. Je flippe.

Il va pas me faire la gueule quand même ?

Nan, Orochimaru est bien au-dessus de ça. Tsunade ou, mais pas lui.

Par contre une vengeance en règle…

Là, je flippe encore plus.

« Oro ? »

Bon, partons à la recherche de l'Oro perdu…

Ca y est, je dérive encore. Il devait vraiment y avoir quelque chose dans le temps. Allez Jira, c'est sérieux là !

Je le retrouve dans une immense salle rouge au sous-sol.

Les murs sont couverts d'armes, et c'est pas de la déco pour le coup, il y a du sang séché sur le manche de certaines. Le rouge des murs est aussi plus sombre par endroits.

Et Orochimaru a un immense sabre à la main.

Bon. Duel. D'accord. S'il faut ça pour me faire pardonner…

Y a vraiment des armes de toutes sortes. Un œil sur Orochimaru, qui me fixe lui aussi, je décroche un autre sabre.

Qui atterrit avec fracas sur le sol.

Bordel c'est LOURD !

J'ai à peine le temps de le prendre qu'Oro me fonce dessus, lame en avant.

Je me jette sur le côté pour éviter le coup et lève le sabre pour en parer un autre.

Mais il vise les parties vitales en plus !

Sueur froide. On s'écarte, se jauge du regard.

Ah, tu le prends comme ça.

Je ne sais pas lequel a frappé le premier cette fois. Plusieurs autres attaques s'enchaînent, les coups pèsent, les sabres se cognent avec fracas.

Orochimaru lève son arme au-dessus de sa tête et l'abat de côté. Je pare, mais les lames glissent et il m'entaille l'épaule.

Ouch.

Hey, je crains pas, j'ai même pas eu mal d'abord.

Mais ça fait pas du bien non plus !

Je me recule en grimaçant. Ok, il a gagné…

Et j'ai juste le temps de me jeter un arrière pour éviter sa lame.

Il veut vraiment me tuer ou quoi ?

Ses yeux oui en tout cas, la dernière fois que je lui ai vu ce regard, il a réduit deux chuunins en pièces…

« Oro calme-toi s'te plaît… »

La lame siffle alors que je me baisse, me coupe sûrement quelques cheveux.

Bon, je suppose que pour le calmer va falloir être TRES persuasif.

« Ecoute… »

Roulade sur le côté. Le sabre entame le sol. Arg.

« Oro… »

Je manque perdre un bras et me retrouve plaqué contre le mur. Oro se redresse, réaffirme sa prise sur son arme.

Là j'ai VRAIMENT intérêt à trouver quelque chose à dire.

« Ecoute-moi ! »

La lame se jette sur moi comme un serpent prêt à mordre, cherche des membres à couper, une vie à trancher.

Je me décale à peine. Ca va faire mal.

Et me prends le sabre en pleine épaule. Le sang gicle. La douleur me submerge, je vais hurler.

Là pour le coup, ça fait VRAIMENT mal.

Orochimaru se fige. Il a du sang sur le visage. Mon sang.

« Oro ? »

Bon sang j'aime pas la tête qu'il tire là.

Pas du tout.

Il recule lentement et retire doucement son sabre avant de le laisser bruyamment tomber par terre.

Il a l'air paralysé… Je dirais presque en état de choc, mais d'habitude il réagit pas du tout comme ça face au sang !

« Va-t-en. »

« Huh ? »

« Dégage. Vite. »

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend encore ?

Tant pis, il devrait pourtant savoir que je suis du genre entêté quand je m'y mets.

Je vais pas partir maintenant non plus, ça devient enfin intéressant.

Et puis, j'ai toujours pas eu mon baiser moi.

Je m'approche. Doucement, parce que tout commence à tourner.

Merde, peut-être que je perds un peu trop de sang en fait.

C'est gore, ça dégouline par terre. Berk.

Mais là, avec Orochimaru en état de choc en face de moi, après tout ce qui vient de se passer, ben j'en ai carrément rien à foutre.

Quel homme.

« Non, je reste. »

Il essaie de me foudroyer du regard, mais pour une fois il échoue lamentablement. Je crois bien que dans d'autres circonstances j'éclaterais bien de rire, mais là j'ai pas exactement envie de le vexer plus.

Merde. Ca y est mes amis, nous venons de sombrer dans le plus pur cliché de la tradition shojo.

C'était vraiment OBLIGE que je tombe dans ses bras ?

Sérieux. Le dieu du fluff doit vraiment exister là. Je vois pas comment ça aurait pus se passer autrement.

Hey Oro, arrête de faire cette tronche, t'as le plus beau mec de Konoha dans tes bras là ! Et il compte pas mourir avant pas mal de temps !

« J'ai droit à mon baiser d'adieu ? »

Ouais, je sais. Indécrottable.

Et comme par miracle, il laisse échapper un soupir et toute la tension s'envole.

Trop fort. Je m'aime.

Aïeuh ! Oh le con ! Il m'a laissé tomber ! D'accord de pas très haut, mais chuis blessé moi ! Ca fait MAL !

« Si t'arrives à débiter tes conneries habituelles c'est que tout va bien. »

Quel mesquin personnage.

… Minute, ça veut dire qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi ? Roooh…

« Laisse tomber cette histoire Jira. Je suis pas un trophée de plus pour ta collection privée. »

Naaan.

Il nous fait un complexe ?

Orochimaru ?

J'y crois pas.

Je sais que je souris comme un débile, là, tout de suite.

Mais c'est trop fort.

Allez, tait pis, tant qu'à être enlisé dans la romance neuneu, autant y aller avec de la motivation.

Je me relève en grimaçant un peu pour faire bonne mesure, après tout je suis un fier guerrier terrassé sur le champ de bataille.

Me rapproche.

Tiens, Oro a presque l'air anxieux… Trop mignon.

« Qui a parlé de trophée ? Toi, tu es la pièce maîtresse… »

Sourires.

Attention, dernière tentative. 5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

Contact.

Explosion hormonale.

Trou noir. Juste ses lèvres douces, plus que je le croyais.

Et sa langue plus experte que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Et ses bras serrés pour me soutenir, heureusement parce que j'ai perdu mes jambes je ne sais où.

Kami-sama. Je m'attendais pas à ça.

Séparation. Il me regarde. Presque hésitant. Nouveaux sourires.

Finalement c'est pas un baiser d'adieu auquel j'ai eu droit.

Il m'aura fallu dix essais. Mais ce que j'ai trouvé la dixième fois vaut bien tout le mal que je me suis donné.

Et maintenant, admirez mon art pour casser l'ambiance.

Parce que vous voyez, le coup de la résistance à la blessure envers et contre tout pour plus de réconfort, ça va bien un moment.

Donc, en toute logique et parce que je suis trop fort, je tombe dans les pommes.

Dans ses bras.

Reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il se rappelle l'histoire de la Belle au Bois Dormant…

* * *

Vala ! Reviews si ça vous fait plaisir ! (Naaan moi je m'en fiche coooomplètement des reviews… Quoi menteuse ? Je mens si mal que ça ? Va falloir que je m'y remette XD) 


End file.
